The Waiting
by Sabrina Champ
Summary: We're starting with the night before Edward and Bella marry, from Emmett's POV for now. Might switch POVs around. Not sure how far this one might go. May have to change rating later.


_Edward was late. Dammit. I usually try to be pretty easy going, cracking jokes and making life fun, or making fun of life, however you want to look at it it. But waiting is not fun, and I'll be damned if I want to sit around all night and pass up this opportunity._

_"Come on, Jazz," I almost whined. "Let's just go get him."_

_Jasper just sighed, not moving. Some vampires are way too patient. He probably wasn't quite as excited as I was for a night out, but how could any guy not be looking forward to this? Tonight, it was going to be just us boys, if Edward ever showed up._

_I scowled at Jasper in frustration. How could he be content to just sit there when we could be out partying it up? I wished his 'gift' were more like Edward's so I could just mentally shout at him, but maybe... I could still work with this._

_I stared out the glass wall of our family home, pretending disinterest while I concentrated on my feelings. God, if Rose found out I was focusing on my feelings, I was really in for it. But she'd never figure out what I was up to right now, and why Jazz was impatiently flipping the pages of the Philosophy text he had so calmly been reading moments before._

_I smiled, then concentrated harder. Impatience. Boredom. Discontent with now Rosalie was busy with Alice, playing the role of undead mannequin while Alice designed her another new wardrobe. How much fun could that possibly be? They could sit in there all night discussing colors, fabrics, and cuts. Like it mattered._

_Rose was my own personal angel, and she would be beautiful no matter what she was wearing. Actually, I really rather preferred when she wore little or nothing. Not only did it make things way more fun, but I also didn't get yelled at as much for ripping clothes that were in my way, like that's somehow my fault. 'Fall line' or not, if it's covering up my Rose, it's going to get mangled. But I was trying to restrain myself more lately. 'Cause well, Alice may be a little thing, but her temper is not._

_I looked at Rose's reflection in the window as she leaned over one of the touch screen computers near Alice's slight form, matching scowls on there faces as they argued over cream or ivory. Was there a difference? Who cared, really? Maybe I should break it up, throw Rose over my shoulder, and head upstairs. Waiting around was so boring, and there were better ways to occupy my time than watching Jasper read._

_I was tempted, but I could do that any night. As a matter of fact, I thought smugly, we did do that pretty much every night, for the last several decades. In the first 10 years or so of this new life with my angel, we had rarely done anything else. And that was fine with me, but even I know that life needs balance, and right now, I wanted to go out._

_Apparently Edward would have to be forced to cooperate. Maybe he didn't see tonight as important, but I knew better. I've gotten married like a dozen times now, even if it is always to the same woman. I know that there's a time for honeymoons and smashing houses, and there's a time for bachelor parties and brothers bonding. That time was now. Almost 2 hours ago, actually. I just needed to get Jasper to go along with it so we could go kidnap him._

_Don't get me wrong, I love Bella. She's like my little sister already. And the changes we can all see in Edward already are enough to cement that feeling. She has really brought him to life, and he's been a lot easier to live with since he realized she was 'the one'. I can hardly imagine what he'll be like after he finally gets laid. After tomorrow, they will surely be "otherwise occupied" for at least the next few years. But tonight, he's still just our brother, and he's standing us up._

_Impatient is an understatement now. I tried to focus harder, wondering if Jasper really couldn't feel it radiating from me yet. I was getting agitated, and if I didn't stop pacing, Esme was going to have my ass for wearing out a path in the living room carpet. I almost growled._

_"He's not coming of his own free will," Alice finally announced from the other corner of our massive living room. I glared at Jazz again, knowing he had been ignoring my moods waiting for this. He was so whipped._

_"Fine, let's go," he agreed at last, but I was already out the door, running full speed toward Bella's house to retrieve our brother. Whether he liked it or not, it was time to party..._


End file.
